


Approaching Rain

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Therapy Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa feels like maybe Eren is slowly slipping away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Approaching Rain** by luvsanime02

########

Lately, ever since starting school again, Mikasa has found herself actually conversing with her appointed therapist. She doesn’t really know why. If anything, she thinks he expected her to start speaking to him after she almost killed herself, but Mikasa had felt less inclined than ever to talk to anyone after that.

Now, though… Now it isn’t about her, not really.

She sits in a big, comfy chair next to the window and stares out at the afternoon sun. It’s after school hours, but Eren isn’t waiting outside for her. He’s out with some friends that Armin introduced them to. Without meaning to, Mikasa feels herself curling up into a ball in the chair.

“How was your day, Mikasa?” her therapist, Mike, asks her. He always starts off the conversation with one of those bland questions that she always ignored before. Now, she finds herself speaking into her knees.

“It was fine. We learned some new vocab in German today.” She smiles a little, remembering. “Eren’s still hopeless at pronunciation, though.” It’s funny. Or ironic. Something like that. Mikasa can speak the language perfectly so far.

“Is he?” Mike says. Mikasa nods. There’s silence for another minute as he gives her the chance to speak first, then he asks, “And how do you feel about Eren today?”

Before, she’d thought that this was a trick question. Mikasa had assumed that Mike was trying to get her to trip up verbally and say something that the courts could use against Eren. But the hearings are over now, and still Mike asks her about Eren, and she’s finally coming to realize that he’s asking simply because Eren is so important to her.

Mikasa hugs her knees tighter. Eventually, she says, “He’s out with some friends right now.” It doesn’t answer the question, except that it kind of does.

Mike leans back in his own comfy chair. “Well, I’m surprised.”

Since he didn’t ask her another question, Mikasa doesn’t feel obligated to say anything else. She finds herself speaking anyways. “I told him to go.” And she had. Mikasa had practically forced Eren to go to the mall for an hour or two without her while she went to therapy.

Mike nods. “Why did you do that?”

Looking out of the window, Mikasa notices that more and more clouds are now stretching out across the sky. She wonders if it will rain. She shrugs slightly. “Because they asked him to. And…” And Eren had looked like he wanted to go, only he didn’t want to leave her alone, and she doesn’t want to be someone that holds him back.

Mike doesn’t ask her to clarify. He never really pushes her to answer questions, just offers his presence. He doesn’t have a computer or notebook open to jot down notes, either, and Mikasa never feels like she’s being forced to say anything in his office.

“There’s this other girl,” Mikasa starts to say, then stops. Does she want to talk about that when it’s still so fresh? She doesn’t know, but finds herself continuing. “She likes Eren.”

It’s been bugging Mikasa for weeks, ever since they’d met her.

“Does Eren like her back?” Mike questions, and Mikasa shakes her head negatively.

“I don’t think he even notices,” she admits. That’s not the problem.

Mike chuckles, which is unusual, and causes Mikasa to blink at his reflection in the window. “Well, he is a teenage boy. Most of the time, they don’t notice these things right away.”

She finds herself agreeing silently. The window is starting to frost over at the edges, and she wonders if the rain later might turn into sleet, or even snow.

“What’s this girl like?” Mike asks.

Mikasa hums. “She’s tough.” This is the worst thing. “She gets very good grades but doesn’t seem to care much about school. And she’s very direct.” Blonde, tall, and pretty. Annie has her own set of admirers, Mikasa’s noticed, though the other girl doesn’t seem to care. Eren had bumped into her back during lunch one day, and then before Mikasa could blink Annie was introducing herself and sitting down with them and Armin.

“She sounds like a very composed person,” Mike adds.

“Yes,” Mikasa agrees. “Nothing seems to bother her. A boy started bullying her one day, and she kicked his ass before the teachers even noticed a commotion.” Even Mikasa has to admit that it had been amusing. And brave.

More silence. Finally, Mike says, “It bothers you that someone you can admire also likes Eren.”

It’s not a question. “I’m scared that one day I’m going to wake up and Eren isn’t going to need me anymore because he’ll have other people to rely on.”

Mikasa doesn’t feel better after saying this. In fact, admitting the truth out loud makes her feel even worse.

After a minute, Mike replies, “I don’t think that will happen, Mikasa.”

She turns to him and tilts her head, curious. “Why not?” she asks simply.

Mike sighs, but he doesn’t sound tired or annoyed, merely contemplative. “Honestly? I think Eren needs you a lot more than you need him.” Mikasa blinks at this, surprised. “Even if he notices eventually, I doubt Eren is going to care that another girl likes him.”

“How do you know that for sure, though?” she whispers.

“Well, I suppose I don’t,” Mike admits. This is something else that Mikasa usually likes about him, that he doesn’t lie to her, but right now she almost wishes that he would. “I can only go with what I think, based on my sessions with both of you. What I think is that, no matter how many new friends he makes or who else likes him, Eren is always going to need you first. In fact, I won’t be at all surprised tomorrow if he comes to his own session complaining about you making him socialize alone today.”

Another pause, then Mike continues, saying, “I think you’re threatened by this other girl because you’re both quite similar. From how you just described her, she sounds like a strong person. You’re the same, Mikasa. You’re stronger than you think.”

Mikasa wonders if this is true, and admits silently that maybe it could be. Oddly, she does feel a little lighter now. She wonders if Eren will be waiting for her when she gets home.


End file.
